Dog-Eared
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: Midterms are picking up and Marco is trying to help Jean get through them in one piece. (Part 6 of Something Out of a Book Series)


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GRUMP WE ALL LOVE!**

* * *

"That's it! I give up!"

Marco rolled his eyes and tugged on Jean's sleeve to get him to sit back down. "Jean, we're in the library. That means you have to be _quiet_."

Jean sat down, slumping in the plush armchair beside Marco's, grumbling to himself. Marco glanced at his book briefly before setting it down on the table in front of them. He turned to look at Jean, who was glaring at the notes in front of him, and then he looked at the notes and books and designs scattered on their table and the floor beside them. "What's wrong?"

Jean huffed and threw his notes at the table. Of course, that only caused all the loose-leaf papers to fall haphazardly onto the ground; which created an even larger mess. It was a good thing they chose a partially secluded back corner of the library, one that didn't have any students in the immediate area.

Marco bit back his giggle at Jean's obvious frustration and bent to pick up his boyfriend's papers. Luckily, he knew exactly what all the notes were on, so he could sort out the mess for Jean's studies. He's been helping Jean all week with his studies, being such a perfect studious person himself, and had been helping him keeps his notes and graphs and designs organized.

Jean sighed and massaged his temples, "Don't bother Marco. I give up."

Marco smiled softly at Jean, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Don't say that. You've been through Hell Week before. You can get through it again."

Jean shook his head and picked it up, giving Marco a wide-eyed stare, "Do you think I can Q-drop college?"

Marco laughed and set Jean's notes down on the table neatly. He shook his head at Jean, still chuckling at his question, and grabbed his hand, "No, you dork. It's only a handful of exams."

Jean dropped his head and glanced at Marco's book that rested on the table, Bram Stoker's _Dracula_, and looked back up at Marco with a small grin on his face, "This is about the millionth time you've read that and you're calling me a dork?"

Marco only grinned in response. Jean sighed heavily and leaned his head on the back of the chair. "Just let me rest for a little bit babe. I'll be fine in a second."

Marco glanced around; there was no one near them. A surge of confidence rushed through Marco. He wanted to help Jean ease through this week, his poor boyfriend has five exams, one for each of his classes, in the span of three days. Marco looked back at Jean, who was staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. And, it was barely Tuesday.

Marco sucked in a quick breath quietly and decided to act on his sudden surge of confidence.

He stood and stretched slightly, feeling, but ignoring, Jean's eyes on him. He quickly stretched his arms above his head, groaning slightly as he felt his back pop. Marco looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw Jean staring at him.

Marco walked around their armchairs and stood behind Jean.

Jean leaned his head against the back of the chair so he could keep Marco in his line of sight. He grinned up at Marco, "What's up, Freckles?"

Marco smiled at his boyfriend's favorite nickname. Marco used to hate the infinite quantity of brown blemishes, but Jean makes sure to kiss each one on his face after each date, which of course takes a while, and always compliments him. So, maybe now, Marco has a soft spot for them.

Marco leaned down and pressed light kisses on Jean's forehead. He noticed Jean close his eyes and smile at the rare public affection he was receiving from Marco.

Marco placed another kiss on Jean's nose, and then one on each slightly blushing cheek.

Jean sighed happily, his eyes still closed as Marco's lips brushed along his jaw line. "Feeling relaxed, love?" Marco whispered into Jean's ear.

Jean hummed in response.

Marco kissed each corner of Jean's mouth before pulling away, giggling at the low whine Jean gave. Jean's eyes fluttered open as his hands made a grabbing motion.

Jean pouted, looking up at Marco, "Why'd you stop?"

Marco giggled again and placed his hands on Jean's shoulders. He gently pushed Jean's leather jacket off his shoulders. Taking the hint, Jean slipped his jacket off and threw it on the ground beside his chair. Marco placed his hands back on Jean's shoulders feeling the slight muscular tone of his boyfriend ripple underneath the grey t-shirt Jean wore.

Marco gently dug his thumbs in between Jean's shoulder blades, his other fingers digging into Jean's shoulder slightly. Marco never gave people massages, save his mother of course who liked to say he has magic hands.

Jean gave a soft moan, relaxing into Marco's touch.

"Wow, babe," Jean murmured.

Marco chuckled. "My mom used to tell me I have magic hands," he whispered.

Jean hummed in agreement, "It's the freckles."

Marco smiled, scrunching his eyes shut, breathing heavily though his noes to hold back his laugh.

Marco continued rubbing Jean's neck and then traveled down his back. The only way Marco knew Jean hadn't fallen asleep were occasional sighs or moans he gave. He stayed silent, enjoying the comfort he brought his boyfriend, happy he could distract him from his horrible week for a few minutes.

"You are extremely tense," Marco whispered. "This weekend we'll do nothing but relax or something. You deserve that."

Jean nodded, humming in response. "There's actually a bonfire on Saturday night. Nothing really big, but our friends kind of want to throw it because of midterms and all that shit. Wanna go?"

Marco ignored the way his stomach flipped at the idea of going to a party with _their _friends. Could he really even call them that?

"Connie and Sasha and Reiner and Bert have all been hoping you would come," Jean said off-handedly.

Marco smiled, he knew what Jean was doing. Well, it couldn't hurt to go to a bonfire and celebrate, right?

His hands stopped their movements and his arms wrapped around Jean's neck as Marco leaned in to kiss Jean's cheek. "It sounds like fun. Why not?"

Jean smiled widely, leaning back into Marco happily. "Perfect. Now I have to just survive this week."

Marco laughed as Jean seemed to sink into the chair that he was currently sitting in. Instead of saying anything, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jean's slightly frowning lips, his fingers twirling in Jean's blonde hair in a teasing way that he knew his boyfriend loved.

There was a slight pang as some kid was rushing forward to grab a book from a nearby section before running off again.

For once, Marco wasn't the one blushing and Jean wasn't the one smirking at being caught. Marco grinned at Jean's slightly red face and kissed his nose before winking, "Let's get back to studying. The guys are at Lucy's grave and things are just getting interesting."

Jean forgot his mild embarrassment as he laughed at Marco's enthusiasm for a book he had already read and shook his head at him when he walked back to his seat. "And I'm the dork," he muttered, grabbing his notes and notebook again.

Marco simply chuckled, continuing his book.

* * *

Though Jean did suffer quite a bit this week, a few all-nighters and a lot of caffeine crashes, the week went by extremely fast and Marco was still ringing with confidence. Maybe it was because he had practically been swimming in his element all week with his boyfriend: reading, notes, outlines, flashcards. That was what Marco loved. He hated Hell Weeks, no one in their right mind would really enjoy Hell Weeks, but he loved the thrill of what came with them. The thrill of studying for all these classes he wanted to take.

So when Friday night rolled around and Jean, after stealing a pair of Marco's pajama pants, promptly crashed on Marco's bed and basically knocked out, Marco was more than happy to curl up with his boyfriend and read until he too was exhausted.

Marco got through _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _before he was even close to feeling tired. By that time, it was well past two in the morning and Jean had wrapped his arms around Marco and was snoring with his head on Marco's chest.

The quiet that enveloped him was actually very peaceful, completely different than it was before he met Jean where he was suffocated by lonely silence. Something he always wanted to escape.

Marco placed his book on his bedside table and curled up with Jean, wrapping his arms around Jean's torso, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

The feeling of happiness and love hit him hard, in an unexpected, but completely welcoming, way. It made him feel giggly and jumpy, warmth spread from his head to the tips of his toes as he tried his best not to wiggle in fear of waking Jean beside him.

It was kind of hard to believe how much one person could change someone's life, but that's exactly what Jean did. He opened Marco up and Marco found himself going out more, being surrounded by large groups of people, _their _friends, and reading less.

He still read an awful lot, no doubt, but he spent less time with his nose stuck in a book and more time talking to others. Which, Marco couldn't deny, was amazing in its own way.

He really wanted to do something for Jean, something that would show him how much he meant to him but wasn't too much. They had only been dating for a short while after all.

The thought clicked in his head after a few moments of thought. It was ridiculously cheesy, but it would really mean something.

Marco wriggled closer to Jean, pulling the blankets over both of them and snuggling into the warmth. Jean didn't move one bit, probably exhausted from the entire week. The only sign he gave Marco that he was alive was the constant snoring coming from him.

Chuckling, Marco huddled into the warmth and, listening to the soft, timely snores from Jean, fell asleep easily.

* * *

The next day was a lazy one. Neither boy woke up until mid-morning, having nothing to do until later that night with their friends, and, unsurprisingly, it was Marco who woke up first. After the long week, Marco expected Jean to sleep for about fourteen or so hours.

Jean shifted in Marco's grasp, rubbing his eyes and looking around, trying to blink through his grogginess.

Marco laughed, squeezing him tightly and kissing his temple, "Well, hello sleeping beauty."

Grinning and still trying to wake up, Jean snuggled closer to Marco, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Marco giggled, twisting slightly, "Stop Jean!" Marco tried to move away from Jean, laughing, "We need to at least brush our teeth!"

Jean climbed over Marco, grogginess obviously forgotten, and pinned him to the bed so he couldn't move or grab Jean to get out from under him. It didn't help that Jean was just a little bit stronger than him. "Are you ticklish Marco?"

Marco could feel his eyes widen behind his glasses that were slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. "N…no! I'm not!"

And just like that, all of Marco's confidence vanished.

Jean rose an eyebrow, smirking down at his helpless boyfriend. His fingers began inching their way up Marco's chest, walking them up to their target: a freckled neck.

Jean brushed his fingers against Marco's neck, ghosting over the skin there. And it was enough to send Marco into a fit of giggles.

"Jean! I…haha! I can't- please! Haha." Jean continued his assault and Marco's giggles soon turned into breathless laughter.

A sudden banging on the wall above them made Jean stop and look up at the wall. He glanced down at Marco and immediately noticed his reddening cheeks.

Jean, being the hothead he is, climbed off of Marco and banged right back. "You got a problem asshole? Come and tell me!"

Marco sat up, trying to catch his breath and hide his embarrassment of his roommates. Jean was always there to tell them something when they would bang on the walls or call out. But, to be honest, they only ever did that when Jean was here. Because that was when Marco wasn't quiet like he normally was when he was in the apartment.

"Don't worry about it Jean," Marco called out quietly. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to begin brushing his teeth, he wasn't going to let his roommates get him down. He was ready to have fun with Jean and their friends tonight.

Jean came over and grabbed his toothbrush, brushing his teeth quickly and spitting out the toothpaste. He grinned over at Marco, toothbrush just sitting thoughtfully in his mouth, and waited for Marco to finish.

As soon as Marco spat out his toothpaste, Jean, basically, tackled him in a hug. He kissed every inch of freckled skin he could reach, leading Marco back to the bed.

They fell backwards, Marco slipping on one of his lab coats that he must have left on the floor, and barely landed on Marco's bed.

Marco giggled at Jean's continued attack, "Jean! What are you doing?"

Jean kissed his forehead and each of his eyes before pulling back to look at him with one of the largest smiles he had ever pulled on Marco. "You do not fucking understand how fucking grateful I am for you. All God damn week, you've been my own little fucking…" Jean trailed off, probably thinking of the words that could describe what he was trying to say. Marco waited patiently beneath him, smiling softly at the little crease in Jean's brow as he concentrated.

"A fucking freckled guardian angel. That's what you've been to me. This entire shitty week, you've done so much for me."

Marco could feel himself blushing, his eyes widening slightly. "I…Jean, you- It's really nothing…"

Jean leaned forward, his hands on either side of Marco's head as he smiled down at him. "No, Freckles. It's everything."

Jean leaned forward and kissed him gently, so soft and sweet that it made Marco's head spin, it made his knees knock together, it made his heart speed up.

Jean pulled away, but not far enough. He was still there, right in front of Marco. Jean pressed his forehead against Marco's, their breath mingling together.

Marco looked deep into Jean's hazel eyes, Jean returning the gaze as both of them tried to catch their breath. It was a bit peaceful. Both of them just staring at each other and not saying anything, breathing each other in.

The silence lasted a moment longer before Jean dropped his head to kiss Marco again, unrelenting this time around.

Both of them were more than happy to spend the entire day cuddling in bed. They watched Netflix, playing movie after movie without really watching it. They laughed and joked with each other. Marco told Jean what he had done in his research classes all week, as Jean had been too busy to ask about it, and explaining how much he really actually didn't mind running PCR after PCR because it meant he got to sit in the lab and read or he got to make the next set of flashcards for Jean.

All in all, it wasn't until about seven, when the sun was still peeking out and there was still a bit too much light out to enjoy a bonfire, that Marco decided to shower and get ready. Jean would have to wait until he got back home to shower and change himself.

Marco showered quickly, a bit excited that he was actually going to a bonfire. This would be his first one, a word he always uses to associate with Jean nowadays, and he was curious to know how a bonfire actually happens. Besides burning wood, obviously.

Marco walked out of his bathroom, towel around his waist, a little abashed at the fact that he was wearing nothing and his boyfriend was right there.

Of course, Jean just wouldn't let something like that go.

He whistled and catcalled, "Hey there hot stuff. Need a hand?"

Marco rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush creeping up on his face. The back of his neck must be completely red already. "I'm alright, are you ready? I just need to get dressed."

Marco stiffened when he felt Jean behind him, his hands wrapping around his waist. Marco couldn't really breathe when he felt Jean's fingers playing at the edge of his towel. "Mm, you sure?" he whispered, his mouth at Marco's ear.

He nodded vigorously, very nervous and unsure if his words would come out without a squeak hanging off of them.

Jean chuckled low in his ear and kissed his cheek, "I'll wait for you in the living room, alright?"

Marco nodded, still unable to say anything.

Jean left Marco to get dressed and, well, breathe.

With Jean gone, Marco was able to dress quickly without any further distractions. He could also slip something into his back pocket without anyone being the wiser.

Marco was sure to dress comfortably and in something he wouldn't mind smelling like smoke. Jean had told him earlier that there would be a lot of smoke that would get into his clothes and that he would have to wash them several times before it ever got out. It was also going to get very warm so there was no need for a jacket, according to Jean the fires were very large.

Marco took a deep breath, settling his nerves, before walking out to meet Jean in the living room.

Jean and one of his roommates, Marlo, were having a silent, angry staring contest.

"Uh…Jean? You ready?" Marco put his hand on Jean's shoulder gently.

Jean nodded, glaring at Marlo one more time before grabbing Marco's hand and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Yeah, come on babe. We've got a party to get to."

Marco decided against saying anything to Marlo and I didn't bring it up on the way to Jean' house. In fact, it was a silent ride. Jean glared out of the window and it left Marco thinking something had happened between him and his roommate without him realizing it.

Luckily Marco could park in the driveway, because the parking on the street was pretty scarce. Marco guessed that was one of the perks of dating one of the hosts. "Just how many people did you say were coming to this bonfire?"

Jean chuckled at Marco's question, his face relaxing a little as he smirked at the freckled man, "Too late to back out now, Freckles."

He jumped out of the car and Marco was forced to follow, smiling a little to himself.

Jean left him with Connie and Sasha so that he could go change and shower, giving him a smile and a wink before hopping up the stairs.

Marco watched him go and, when he disappeared, he turned back to see Sasha and Connie giving him knowing grins.

"What?"

Sasha giggled and Connie smirked at Marco, "So when are you going to tell him?"

Marco could feel his face getting warm, "Tell him…? Tell who what?"

Connie rolled his eyes at his response. "Really? Who know who and what I am talking about, young man."

Sasha laughed beside Connie, throwing her arm around his shoulders as the pair of them began to laugh at their antics. Thinking they were the funniest people alive.

Marco grinned at their amusement, "Oh? Well what about you two?"

Immediately, the laughing stopped and the stuttering began. Lucky for them, Bertholdt came up and handed Marco a red solo cup. "Don't worry, it's just soda. I…uh…don't know if you drink much or not?"

Marco smiled up at the tall man, touched by the other's consideration. "It's fine thank you."

Bertholdt dipped his head before looking at Connie, "We'll need your help, man. We're trying to get the pit ready and get all the wood in."

Connie nodded and Marco piped up, "I don't mind lending a hand. It's the least I can do since Jean can't help much right now."

Bertholdt gave Marco a small smile and nodded in thanks. "Okay, come on then you guys. Sash, make sure all the beer and food is out for everyone. And don't eat it all while you're getting it out!" he called after her when she ran off.

Apparently, in the middle of the backyard, the guys had a very large ditch that they had created to hold the bonfires without creating a hazard. The bonfire would also explain what all the wood was doing against the edge of the house.

Bertholdt, obviously seeing where he was looking, answered Marco's unspoken question, "We tend to collect firewood so that we can have huge bonfires every few months instead of smaller ones every week or something."

Connie jumped on Marco's back, nearly causing him to fall forward. "Yeah! Everyone always looks forward to our bonfires. They fucking huge! They are literally the best around!"

Marco laughed, carrying Connie over to the stack of firewood they were going to take to the pit. "But wouldn't you guy get in trouble if they were that big?"

Berthold shook his head, "We don't do anything crazy. We just keep it in the bit. It's only because the pit is so wide that they're so big. We know our limit."

Marco nodded, dropping Connie as they grabbed stacks of firewood and began dumping it into the pit.

Reiner was there, moving the wood around and Eren was there also, helping him. "Hey Marco! Nice to know Jean's got you doing his job."

Marco crinkled his nose a bit at the bitterness in Eren's voice and laughed, handing Eren the wood. "It's my fault I had him with me all day."

Reiner shot Marco a look, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh, it was _that _kind of day, was it?"

Eren and Connie laughed at Marco's very red face and his stuttering of no it wasn't.

Bertholdt shook his head, an amused smile on his face, "Come on guys. The sun is almost completely gone. We need to get the fire going."

By the time the wood was all in the pit and the fire had started, Jean was back beside Marco, hair slightly wet and smelling extremely good.

Marco leaned on Jean, a little tired from all the moving, but happy to see the fire glowing in front of them. He kissed Jean's cheek, staring at his damp hair and the way it was slicked back. Damn, he looked hot.

Jean grinned over at Marco, "Sorry you had to do all of my work. I didn't mean to take so long getting ready." Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's waist, bringing him close.

Was it something about the fire that was making Jean's hazel eyes seem like they were glowing? Because they were really bright and all Marco could really do was stare at them because they were so brilliant.

Marco cleared his throat and reached into his back pocket, grabbing the small thing he slipped in there earlier. "I- uh…wanted to give you this."

Jean rose a slim eyebrow and, with one arm still around Marco to keep him close, reached out to take what Marco was passing him.

Marco handed him his own copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_, which was worn and seemed to be extremely old, with yellowing and dog-eared pages. "I, well…" Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to give you something, something a bit personal. This is my copy of _The Old Man and the Sea, _I've had it since I was really young. It's just something to show you how much…um, you mean to me…" Marco trailed off, not really sure how to keep going, and he knew that if he did he was going to say something completely stupid.

For a scary second, Jean didn't say anything. He just stared at the book.

But then he gripped it tightly and kissed Marco. He kissed him hard and in front of everyone that was there, strangers and friends. Marco swore he nearly lost his balance and he was quickly growing lightheaded.

"I love it," Jean said over the catcalling and whistling after breaking away from Marco.

And the sincerity in his voice made Marco the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone so long you guys! I really missed writing these dorks (for this series at least hehe~). But I hope you enjoy this!**

**Happy birthday to my favorite grump. I love you so much you freaking dork.**

**I have a writing tumblr guys! Some things I post there that I don't up load here! hpowlover24~tumblr~com Pop in and say hello **

**Enjoy you guys~**


End file.
